harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns
Harvest Moon DS: a Tale of Two Towns (Bokujō Monogatari: Futago no Mura(Japan) (牧場物語　ふたごの 村) , lit. "Farm Story: Twin Villages") is a farming simulation video game developed by Marvelous Entertainment for the Nintendo DS and Nintendo3DS as part of the Harvest Moon series. Its first release date (In Japan) was set on February 25, 2010, but it moved to July 8, 2010. It will be released on September 13, 2011 in North America. Please Note: A Tale of Two Towns is going to be released for two platforms. At this point, we are not sure if there will be major differences between them or not; if there are, we will make a seperate page about the differences. New Mechanics *Brand new cast of characters with a few exceptions: Pierre, Nathan and Alisa (who seems to be a marriageable character), from IoH and SI, the Harvest Goddess from all the DS Harvest Moon games, and the Ucho brothers and Dirk (who also seems to be a marriageable character) from Grand Bazaar. *You can choose between two villages, Konohana (Japanese-style, specialized in crops) and Bluebell (European-style, specialized in animals). You can move to the other village at the end of each season. *New animals like Alpacas and Honey Bees. *Utilize a waterwheel that can help make pickled cabbages and turnips. *Brand new way of triggering heart events, related to a new courtship ritual - asking out on a date. *New quest system. *Plant Crops under the Goddess' Spring for your friends to harvest and sell over Wifi. *You can jump now! Characters Protagonist: You can choose to play as either a boy or girl, named Phillip and Lillian by fans, respectively. The protagonist finds themself at the top of the mountain seperating Bluebell and Konohana after their horse falls off the moutain path to avoid hitting a pair of foxes. Rutger and Ina, the mayors of the two warring towns, find the unconscious protagonist and asks him/her if they want to move into their town. Bachelors/Bachelorettes Ash: One of the bachelors that live in Bluebell. He is the protagonist's farming rival and the older brother of Cheryl. Goes along with anything and believes men are responsible for protecting the weak. As such, he is especially kind to women and children. Cam (Kamil): Another bachelor from Bluebell. He's a quiet person that doesn't talk much about what he does. He has a good sense for arranging flowers and has a side that likes cats. He dreams of winning the Grand Flower Arrangement Exhibition on the mainland. Laney (Lia/Ria): One of the two bachelorettes of Bluebell. She is a happy and quick-witted girl and is popular in town. She likes making western tea and snacks. She wants to set up her own shop in the city to bring smiles to people with her homemade tea and snacks. Georgia (Raspberry): The other bachelorette of Bluebell. She has a lucid manner of speaking and acting, and she has a discerning personality. Though it is sometimes an advantage, it can also be a disadvantage. Has a bit of a short temper. Though she moved to the village when she was little, she still has the accent of her previous home. Kana (Kiriku): A bachelor of Konohana. Has a straight personality and likes physical activities. He is zealous in doing what he likes, but is indifferent to everything else. He has had a love of horses ever since he was a little boy. Hiro (Chihiro): One of the bachelors from Konohana. His dream is to become a doctor. He is a natural klutz and cares for others from other places. (It is speculated he's interested in other cultures) Reina (Licorice): A bachelorette from Konohana. After having attended an agricultural university and getting a doctorate at a young age, Reina returned to her hometown after graduation. She speaks in a determined tone and can be somewhat hard to approach. Reina is also bad at getting along with others. However, only in front of plants, she becomes a kind and gentle person. Nori (Nana): One of the bachelorettes of Konohana. A kind, 'elder-sister' type with an adultlike magnanimity (liberal, patient, and tolerant). Helps with the farmwork at her grandparents' farm, as well as the housework.　Has a moderate outlook but is made of sterner stuff, and can be surprisingly determined. Mikhail (Michael): One of the two secret bachelors. Michael always appears to be kind and easygoing, though he seems to have another side to him. He hates it when people try to dig up information about him. Oracle (Sage): One of the two secret bachelorettes. Oracle is the mysterious mountain alchemist and a hermit whom has been living away from human contact for a very long time. She looks young, but is considerably old. She also runs a small store. Alisa: The other secret bachelorette and nun at the church in Bluebell from Island of Happiness, Alisa has devoted her life to the teachings of the Harvest Goddess. She is always appreciative of everything she sees and is gentle to all creatures. Dirk: The other secret bachelor. Like Alisa, he is also from another game in the series, in his case Grand Bazaar. Dirk is mature and loves to help people whenever he can. Konohana Ina (Ilsa): Mayor of Konohana. She thinks very clearly, her high sense makes her a fierce woman. She cares for the town by herself, therefore she is very conscious of her duty as chief to guard the inhabitants' lives. Mako (Zauri): Seed Salesman; Doesn't really care about what you like. He's gruff and rude. He's in charge of the orchard and makes and studies seeds. Sheng (Shen Lo): Despite his looks, he's a very (grand)fatherly figure. He appears to be a blacksmith that favors silver as he requires it in his works. Rahi (Lui): Ina's son. Later Gombe (Gonbe): -No Information- Ayame: Konohana's doctor. She's like a big sister to everyone and very kind and generous--though she speaks roughly to her patients. She cares for the sicks one and spends most of the day in the hospital. Ying (Mao): The cute, little girl that lives with Yun. Yun (Sona): The kind old lady looking after Ying. Bluebell Rutger (Rudger): The Mayor of Bluebell and Rose's husband. Rose: Rutger's wife. She is a kind old lady who has a listening ear Cheryl: Ash's little sister and Jessica's daughter. She dreams of becoming Ash's bride someday because she loves him so much (platonically) Eilene (Airin): She's a motherly figure and apparently likes to explore. She is the town's carpenter Howard: The Mayor's assistant that likes beauty. Speculated he is Laney's father Grady (Granii): It is speculated he is Georgia's dad Jessica: Ash and Cheryl's mother Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS